


Drabbles from the Avengers, Backstage edition

by LaBelleIzzy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleIzzy/pseuds/LaBelleIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a series of notes, story ideas, and partially finished fic that I just want to lay out here. If plot bunnies are hatched, folks are welcome to take them and run with them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for @alykat86 who asked for teen or college au Phlint, and I had something from the Muse today, so…

Clint and Phil dangled their feet in the cool water of the creek. It was just too ungodly hot to be in school today. They agreed with a glance as soon as they saw each other on campus, that today was a must-play hookey day. Their fingers were loosely laced where they both braced their hands against the concrete pier they were sitting on, and idly Clint said, “Betcha I can hit that yellow leaf way up there with a rock,” and Phil snorted.

“Right,” Phil drawls… his boyfriend wasn’t called Hawkeye for nothing. “As if you’d miss.” Then he scratches his chin thoughtfully and says, “what do I get if I win? If you miss?”

Clint rolls his eyes. “What do you think’s fair?” Phil snaps his head up, an unholy mischief in his eyes. “You have to kiss me in front of your brother, before the week is out.”

Clint stares at Phil, unblinking, and chucks the stone sideways, nowhere near the tree. It plonks heavily with a giant sploosh as he leans in to wrap his other hand around Phil’s neck. “Guess I’d best get practicing,” he growled with half a smile, as he pulled Phil’s face to his.


	2. What Happens at Stark Tower, Stays at Stark Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _cumaeansibyl:_  
>  you know how there is a bunch of fanfic about the Avengers having big rowdy parties up in Stark Tower and possibly orgies depending on the rating  
> I am imagining the housekeeping staff coming in the next morning and finding everyone sprawled around in various states of hangover and mess like “ugh, not again”  
> (Thor is the only true morning person on the squad and also the least vulnerable to fatigue/inebriation so he cheerfully helps “clean” by carting the others off to their rooms so the housekeepers can vacuum)  
> (the others are not super thrilled about this but it is not like they want to do it themselves so whatever)  
> (one of them might secretly enjoy it! it is your guess as to who!)  
> apparently when I get interested enough in a fandom I start wondering what it is like for the cleaning crews who have to deal with the main cast’s bullshit because I have definitely gone off on this tangent for Star Trek before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _labelleizzy:_  
>  (this… um. this is something I could write.)  
>  _cumaeansibyl:_  
>  be my guest! but the housekeeping staff has to be a squad of extremely competent middle - aged ladies who are not fazed by anything but definitely talk the most shit over break  
> I mean, nothing less would do for Stark Industries HR  
>  _labelleizzy:_  
>  (Trust me I know competent shit talking middle aged ladies, being one of the cohort myself. And I always have loved backstage stories.)

**Working Title: What Happens at Stark Tower, Stays at Stark Tower**

They're Dolores and Chen and Joey and Margaret and Lupita. Early morning after one of Tony Stark's legendary weekend parties, someone yells, “Hey Dolores! Get a load of THIS!” in a thick New Jersey accent. Possible things: a pile of hork in an interesting location, a pair of Avengers cuddling: *unexpected pairing bonus* like Bruce and Clint, Tony and Rhodey, Rhodey and Darcy... though Jane, Jane does not get left in any compromising positions because Thor tenderly removes her tiny drunken body, flailing and mumbling, to their suite well before any cleaning ladies turn up. The cleaning ladies do not even realize she lives there, though they have observed all sorts of shenanigans. 

They’ve seen Tony in the most foolish of passed out positions, and have completely resisted the temptation to take photos, and that's only partly because they have to leave or check all electronics at the desk before they start work. 

Of course the cleaning staff for the Avengers personal quarters have the highest possible clearance and the strictest possible screening processes. What it turns out to be is the cleaning ladies are mostly ex - military who have fallen on hard times. They do sign NDA’s when they are hired, so that means they can't gossip about what they see except amongst themselves, and cannot talk to journalists. 

Among themselves though? They are HARSH, and funny, snarky as hell. 

Each of these women get, as part of the benefits package, all access passes to the Stark Tower gym facilities, can (and are encouraged to) take themselves and their families to all self defense training courses. They all have their own very subtle panic buttons in case someone decides to try mind control to get themselves into the Tower. Because Tony Stark understands that a firewall is only as good as its weakest spot, and that eliminating hackers means protecting ALL access points. It's not because Tony Stark Has A Heart (tm) or anything...

These are VALUED staff members. there is no such thing as “the cleaning ladies.” Every one of the Avengers knows every one of the ladies' names and treats them with respect because they make life run so much more smoothly.

These ladies deal really well with the robotic accoutrements Tony is frequently inventing to make their lives easier. They do love the cleaning solutions and the floor scrubbers and polishers and the automatic plant waterers and their job is not really very horrible and they do get an in somewhere that millions of fans wish they could have an in, and  
they know the Avengers as Mister Stark, Captain Rogers, Agent Barton, Agent Romanov, Agent Coulson, Doctor Banner, Doctor Foster, Miss Lewis, and they just call Thor “Sir” in that way that veterans just give it up to a superior officer who they have reason to respect deeply.

(AN: Simple dialog and observations, descriptions of how they can all be so cute when they’re sleeping, like a pile of puppies or like my grandson when he falls asleep halfway through his dinner.)

One night where Banner and Stark and Foster have crafted a super - soldier alcohol and Steve actually passes out drunk with the rest of them, the ladies have no idea what to do when they see STEEB passed out on the couch, cuddled up with the Black Widow (!!!) though they adjust quickly since they’ve seen it ALL before. 

Romanov meets the ladies’ eyes and gives them a little nod, she knows where they’ve been and she respects that, and they all straighten up their spines when she comes into the room… and they nod back.

... One of the benefits (aside from amazing ACTUAL benefits) to the position is scoring an annual invitation to the Stark Industries Holiday Gala, formalwear provided, hairdos provided. Clint and Steve and Thor will always dance with the ladies, because they know them and trust them. 

So it is once a year that Tony brings each of them a champagne flute, kisses them on the cheek, and takes selfies with the women. He knows how much he owes them. He hears them sometimes as they work around his drunken stupor, he knows they fucking keep their mouths shut and it is not just because he pays them well or because they’ve signed NDA’s. They’re kind of like a collection of snarky aunties cleaning up after the children who are on holidays after a long hard semester away at school.

_(AN: returning to the premise of who carries who to bed:)_

Banner just passes out from exhaustion mostly instead of drinking usually, but he does feel safe with Thor (in spite of the Other Guy having those punching kinds of feelings, maybe the punching kinds of feelings come out partly because Bruce feels safe with Thor and that feels more than a little weird to him, he’s not so used to feeling safe) 

Clint, not so surprisingly, really digs it when Thor carries him off to bed. it is a weird combination of safe and hot, the dad moment he never got from his own dad, plus Thor is just so fucking strong it is this insane turn on and all those muscles and that nobility and that giant heart. Let us just be honest here, Clint had kind of huge crushes on everyone on his whole team. There are reasons for each and every one, beginning with have you SEEN THESE PEOPLE? Even wearing kevlar they are BEAUTIFUL, every one of them, they all have his back and they are all so INCREDIBLY FUCKING COMPETENT it is a crying shame he has not had a chance for them all to get hit by sex pollen or something so he could touch them all like he wants to, have them all touch him like he wants them to. it is close enough when he can manage to pass out at these parties and wind up with his head in someone’s lap or leaning on their shoulders.

Clint is not complicated. He like a lot of people, admires them. Only loves and lusts though if he can trust them, and his team? his team he can trust. They are all incredibly good at what they do, which is fucking INCREDIBLY attractive, and oh god. they have just all done such amazing things together, which is a high all on its own.

AN: poor Clint. Now I wanna write a Ship Clint With All the Things! with him being poly and loving all of them and there has to be some unrequited thing (probably Banner) (probably Darcy and Steve both, because I ship Darcy/Steve, but Darcy would be up for it and maybe she somehow convinces Steve?) I think Tony and Pepper would find room for Clint, I think Thor and Jane would not have sex with him but would include him a lot, have him and Natasha over for dinner as pals, and this could be the platonic sparky friendship; I think that Natasha and Thor would make amazing bros, sharing all kinds of warrior lore, maybe Nat teaches Thor more about stealthy and subtle (though it does not take in HIS fighting style much, she helps him to recognize and strategize around other people being sneaky) And Thor has caught Hawkeye more than once when he insists on leaping off buildings and shit, so has Hulk, so there is a bond there, same as there is for Tony. 

And Hawkeye, CLINT, really, trusting them is something that each of them is proud of in turn; and he has their backs from his long - sighted perches, always, picking off enemies and foes and blackguards (because sometimes he does reread the old Robin hood comics or rewatch Errol Flynn, so sue him, it is amusing as fuck)...


	3. Bruce and Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mostly just a mess of notes about Bruce and Clint that may someday make a fic, with a few decent turns of phrase

Bruce is touch starved, of course he is. and he still flinches away from social contact with people he does not know well (and sometimes from Tony, but then Tony pokes him with things, so you know…)

I do really like the idea of Bruce and Hawkeye coming together, they do have a good bit in common, damaged pasts and all. 

Figuring out how to describe how each admires the other for the kinds of qualities that the other beats himself up over… Banner’s brain, caring, competence, warm steady hands, willingness to patch up the team on ops he was the home front for, oh and did i mention brain? and competence? because Clint crushes on ALL THE COMPETENCE… 

Clint’s snark and attitude and how he moves and his physical sprawling out in the world on the couches, how he finds the best hidden quiet places to observe from (Bruce knows all about that impulse) but mostly it is his grin, and his showmanship. Clint is the light, the spangly tights wearing LOOK AT ME I am in the spotlight, and Bruce is the I have got this in the shadows, the I will fix this I will make this better, I am atoning for what I have done (and does not Clint understand THAT impulse after Loki, and Bruce is so damn FUZZY and so touch starved, and Clint understands THAT better than anyone should ever have to. 

Head canon that Clint used to go get a lot of semi - anonymous sex when he was with the circus and then afterwards when he was a mercenary, and also when he was with SHIELD (and he also has a massive crush on Coulson because UNF have you not SEEN him) but for so long Coulson was dead and now that they know he is not everything has fallen apart and they all have different jobs in trying to put everything back together. 

Bruce stroking Clint’s hair after Clint passes out in his lap after one of the party evenings, and when the ladies arrive in the morning, Bruce collects Clint, puts a shoulder in his armpit and slings the arm over his other shoulder, and sleep walks Clint along to bed. When Bruce settles Clint onto his bed and is taking off his boots, with a recognizable grip on his calves, Clint wakes up enough to say, to ask, that Bruce does not go away. He mumbles something half coherent about nightmares and good intentions and promising not to Molest Bruce but just needing to be warm against the nightmares of the frozen blueness that used to hold him paralyzed. 

Bruce can not say no to this, after all. He kicks his loafers off, takes off his belt, unbuttons his shirt and takes it off before climbing in, and Clint grabs his cautious hand on Clint’s waist and hauls it around his chest, bringing Bruce firmly into the Big Spoon position before passing out again. After a little while of the room getting brighter and brighter, Bruce asks Jarvis to dim the windows’ opacity so they can sleep, shuffles down a little, and properly curls up against Clint. Maybe this is what having a brother might have felt like, if they were close as kids, if Bruce had ever had anyone other than his mom who held and cuddled him as a child. 

But Bruce admits, very quietly, to himself that his feelings here are something a few degrees off from fraternal, as he scooches in just a tiny bit closer to Clint’s broad, warm, back...


	4. Something To Talk About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Darcy both like Steve. Incomplete. kicked this one out from a time WELL before CA:TWS

Clint knows all the country dances, all the two steps, all the line dances, all the juke box honky tonk tunes. Steve watches as they laugh and flirt and swing and move, and he's envious.

He’s actually envious of both of them. Clint for his comfort in his own body, for his flirtatious ways, for his ease at talking and laughing with Darcy, with other people. He envies Darcy for some of the same things, for her confidence, her quick tongue, her snark.   
He hasn't found people with whom he can let loose the kind of sarcastic byplay back and forth he used to have with his best friend. The easy physicality, he has not had that with very many people in his life and he misses it, oh how he misses it. 

Clint and Darcy are two stepping to "something to talk about" by Bonnie Raitt, and they both like Steve (and he likes both of THEM and is confused and frustrated by this) so while the two of them dance and flirt and Steve sits at their table with a beer he is barely drinking and a perfectly erect... spine *wink*, they are planning out how to teach him to two step. And maybe introduce him to more dance moves eventually...

Clint volunteers, "say Cap, you ever wanted to learn this stuff? I figure you for someone like me, who learns best by doing, instead of watching." And Clint says this with the straightest of straight faces, not the slightest bit of innuendo, straight (ha) teacher-and-pal mode, but his inner twelve year old is remembering this line and hopefully will get to use it later in an EPICALLY filthy context. For now though, he and Darcy are playing it cool. You don't reel in the big fish by being impatient, you don't entice the feral cat into your home with sudden movements.

Waiting is.

(Next possible iteration/AU: does Darcy ask him to dance, her eyes gleaming beneath the pile of dark curls? This one feels like Clint is her Brother by another Mother, her Wingman, and he's trying to help her snag Cap, who would benefit from a sassy unpredictable woman to shake him out of his mourning and his loneliness. Clint has the best pal ever in Natasha, and is in love with his boss. Tale as old as time… *grin*)


	5. Names and definitions: plot bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au possibilities

Story idea germ, if anyone wants it:   
Names have power. But they also define. All things named the same are therefore interrelated, and can affect each other. Travel between cities or streets is easy, if you know the right spell/harmonic vibration/whatever. Things and people can be affected too. (how many Steven Grant Rogers are there right now? how many Margaret Carters? how many Clint Bartons or Tony Starks or Natasha Romanovas? how many James Buchanan Barneses or Darcy Lewises, and are there any Thor Odinsons?


End file.
